Mary Jane
by dayglo1
Summary: 6th in my POV series. This one's Abbey


Title: Mary Jane  
  
Summary: Please be honest Mary Jane/ Are you happy/ Please don't censor your tears/ You're the sweet crusader/ And you're on your way/ You're the last great innocent   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Song's not mine either. Don't sue, I have no money.  
  
Author's Note: 6th in my POV series. This one's Abbey.  
  
Archive: Sure, just tell me.  
  
Feedback: Makes me very, very happy.  
  
  
What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day   
As you place the don't disturb sign on the door   
  
  
Arriving back at the dorms after my anatomy class, I throw my backpack on the floor of my room, wincing slightly as the strap hits the bruise on my forearm. I cringe at the C-plus on my term paper for English and throw it in the trash. As I turn back around, my roommate Cathy enters.  
  
  
You lost your place in line again, what a pity   
You never seem to want to dance anymore   
  
  
"Hey", she says, "a bunch of us are going to that new place, Muggy's, tonight, do you want to come?"  
  
"No thanks", I say, already pulling books out of my backpack, "Damian's coming over, we're going to study."  
  
"Okay", she replies, giving me a look I can't decipher and starts getting ready.  
  
  
It's a long way down   
On this roller coaster   
  
  
A couple of hours later, Cathy's gone and I'm studying, waiting for Damian. I hear him knock and go to open the door.  
  
"Hey", he says, grabbing me by the waist and kissing me lightly on the lips.  
  
"Hey", I reply pulling away and going back to the books. He heaves a heavy sigh then follows me and we begin studying.  
  
  
The last chance streetcar   
Went off the track   
And you're on it   
  
  
We study for a couple of hours, getting prepared for the anatomy test on Friday. He stretches, and starts picking up his books.  
  
"It's only 11, let's go meet everyone at Muggy's", he says, standing up.  
  
"No, that's okay", I say, keeping my eyes on the page in front of me. I've really had enough of him for tonight.  
  
"I said we're going to Muggy's", he replies, and I look up at the tone in his voice. Crap, I've xxxxed him off, I think as I see the gleam in his eyes.   
I stand up, "look it's not that I don't want to, I'm just really tired. Why don't you go by yourself?", I suggest.  
  
"What, and look like a loser, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You like making me look like a fool don't you?", he snarls, grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer to him.  
  
"No, no, of course not", I stammer, trying to pull away.  
  
"What, now you're calling me a liar?", he says, gripping me tighter. I don't say anything, just shake my head and try not to cry. I know from experience that tears just make him madder. "Good", he says throwing me down, turning on his heel and leaving my dorm room.  
  
  
I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane   
What's the point of tryin' to dream anymore   
  
  
When Cathy returns from Muggy's, I'm lying in bed, pretending to be asleep. I don't want her to ask why I look like I've been crying again. As I lay there, I cradle my wrist in my other hand. Bruises are already beginning to show and it hurts, I think he twisted it when he threw me down. Silent tears run down my face as I drift off to sleep.  
  
  
I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane   
Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for   
  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Cathy and I are getting ready to go meet some friends at the movies when she stops and looks at me.  
  
"What?", I ask as I pull my shirt over my head.  
  
"Abbey, how much weight have you lost?", she asks. I freeze. No one had noticed that I wasn't eating, that I'd been steadily losing weight for the past month, I'd thought I'd get away with it. If I concentrated on the hunger, I didn't feel pain so much.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a couple of pounds, why?", I say trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Are you sure?", she asks, looking at me doubtfully.  
  
  
Well it's full speed baby   
In the wrong direction   
  
  
"Of course", I say, turning towards the mirror to brush my hair. As I do so, my sleeve slips down, showing a couple of bruises on my forearm.  
  
"Abbey, where'd you get the bruises from?", she asks looking at me with frightened eyes.  
  
I continue to try to act blasé about the whole thing, even though I'm feeling more and more uncomfortable, no one had ever called me on either the weight loss or bruises before.  
  
"I don't know, I probably banged it on something, you know how I am", I say, turning away from her.  
  
  
There's a few more bruises   
If that's the way   
You insist on heading   
  
  
She looks at me with steel in her eyes, "I don't think so, try again".  
  
I'm getting really scared now, she's not going to leave it alone.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth, promise", I say, not looking her in the eyes.  
  
She glares at me, "no, you're really not".  
  
  
Please be honest Mary Jane   
Are you happy   
Please don't censor your tears   
  
  
I don't answer her, just try to hurry up getting ready. I want out of here, now.  
  
"Abbey, did Damian do that?", she asks, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
I whip around, absolutely terrified now, if Damian ever hears about this he'll be incensed. "NO, no, of course not, why would you even think that?", I ask, trying to keep my voice from trembling.  
  
"Maybe because you look like a deer caught in headlights", she replies, not flinching, "so I'll ask again, did he do that?"  
  
Okay, that's it, I have got to get out of here NOW. "I can't believe we're even having this conversation, I'm leaving", I say, heading towards the door.  
  
  
You're the sweet crusader   
And you're on your way   
You're the last great innocent   
And that's why I love you   
  
  
Cathy grabs my arm as I pass by and doesn't miss my involuntary flinch when she does so. "Abbey, you've been miserable for the past couple of months, you're losing weight, and you always have bruises, it's obvious this has to do with Damian, let me help."  
  
I pull my arm out of her grasp, fortunately she's not as strong as he is, "mind your own business Cathy", I say curtly as I continue to make my way past her.  
  
Unfortunately, she's having none of it and steps around in front of me, "you're my roommate and best friend, that makes this my business, let me help you", she says again, looking at me pleadingly.  
  
"I don't need your help", I reply stubbornly.  
  
"Fine, but remember this, you deserve more than him", she says, turning and heading out the door. "I'll see you at the movie", she calls over her shoulder as the door closes.  
  
  
So take this moment Mary Jane and be selfish   
Worry not about the cars that go by   
  
  
Once she's gone, I drop my defensive stance and slump against the wall, feeling the tears run down my face. I know my mascara's running, but for once I don't care. This is my time.  
  
  
All that matters Mary Jane   
Is your freedom   
  
  
When I finally make it to the movie theater, everyone's waiting for me. The looks on their faces makes me nervous. I glance at Cathy and she stares back at me, unrepentant. Crap, she's told everyone. I put on a false smile and try to be cheery, "sorry, I'm late, we'd better go get our tickets, huh?"  
  
No one moves. Finally, Jenna speaks hesitantly, "Abbey, Cathy told us…"  
  
"Cathy needs to mind her own business", I cut in viciously.  
  
"Just let us help, please, we just want to help you", Rachel pleads.  
  
  
Keep warm my dear, keep dry   
Tell me   
  
  
I can't do this again. "Leave me alone", I state slowly, giving weight to each individual word.   
  
Cathy cuts in, not having any of the hesitancy of the others, "Cut the crap Abbey, and let us help you, we're you're friends."  
  
I stare back at her, not moving.  
  
"Did Damian do this to you?", she tries one more time.  
  
  
Tell me   
  
  
I turn around and walk away without answering, ignoring my friends calling after me.  
  
  
What's the matter Mary Jane... 


End file.
